pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shadow Claydol
Vs. Shadow Claydol is the fourth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 9/29/2018. Story Onix barrels through the desert, with Ian, Magnemite, Crystal, Brendan and Max riding on its back. A tower is being built in the distance, Ian pointing at it with enthusiasm. Ian: That’s the Realgam Tower! They started construction on that over 6 years ago, and it’s supposed to be the latest and greatest! It’s supposed to one day replace the Orre Colosseum as the main tourist spot in the region! Max: (Struggling to hang on) That sounds cool! But won’t it be hard to get supplies there? Ian: Phenac City is right by it. It’s perhaps the most luscious location in the region, and regularly gets supplies from other areas. It should be a success! Brendan: So we’re going to the town right there, huh?! Crystal: Have you ever been there?! Phenac City?! Ian: Yeah! I spent a good amount of time there! Magnemite: (Defensively) Magne. Ian tenses up, as a cyclone like sandstorm approaches from the side. Ian taps a Pokéball, opening it and choosing Latias. Latias: La! Ian: Latias, use Safeguard! Latias soars along side them, forming a silver barrier to protect the group. The sandstorm slams into them, the sand dispersing to reveal it is a dark purple energy wind slamming into them. The wind pierces through in small bursts, everyone screaming and bracing themselves. When the Shadow Storm ends, Ian looks out, seeing a Claydol in the distance. Ian whistles, Latias pulling up next to him so he can climb onto her. Crystal: Ian, wait! Ian: You guys keep going to Phenac City! As soon as they stop at their base, you go after them! I’ll catch up to you! Max: How will you find us?! Latias takes off after Claydol, being out of range in an instant. Onix doesn’t stop, as it barrels in the direction it was indicated. Latias is on a fast approach to Claydol, it locating them. Ian: Latias, let’s hit it hard! Steel Wing! Latias’ wings glow like steel, as Claydol drops and crashes into the ground. It releases several dark aura energy towers that travel out, the Shadow Rave approaching them. Latias pulls upward, avoiding the attack. Ian: Mist Ball! Latias forms clear blue ball, firing it at Claydol. Claydol points a spherical arm at the attack, forming a dark aura energy sphere and firing Shadow Wave. The attacks collide and explode, a mist forming over the area. Latias flies in, striking Claydol with Steel Wing. Claydol: (Enraged) Clay! Claydol uses Shadow Rave, Latias flying low over the sand. She tilts to the side, her wing dragging along the sand to create a screen to obscure them. Shadow Rave tears through where they were, but they are gone. Latias shoots by and strikes with Steel Wing again. Ian: Nice. It’s part Psychic, so Mist Ball won’t do much. We need to land one though before we go for Draco Meteor. Create a sand screen, and fire Mist Ball! Latias glides over the sand, dragging her wing through the sand. Suddenly, a Krookodile leaps from the sand, energy fangs formed around it as it Crunches into Latias. Latias screams in pain, as Ian is launched off her back, tumbling through the sand. Krookodile drags Latias to the ground, refusing to let go. Ian points at Krookodile. Ian: Magnemite! Magnet Bomb! Magnemite fires a magnetic pulse wave, slamming into Krookodile. It loosens its grip enough for Latias to use Safeguard, pushing Krookodile away. Krookodile grins as it Digs back into the ground. Ian: What was (Stops as he shakes from a chill) Latias! Draco Meteor! Above us! Latias glows with orange energy as she forms an energy ball at her mouth. Everyone looks up, seeing Claydol directly above them and dropping to crash for Shadow Rave. End Scene Onix pulls up towards Phenac City, a city with a stone wall encircling it all except for the entrance to the south. Onix drops exhausted, as Crystal, Max and Brendan slide off its back. Max pets it and returns it. Crystal: So this is Phenac City. (Gasps) It’s beautiful! Crystal runs in through the entry way, entering the main portion of the city. All the buildings are made of stone, with aqueducts and fountain paths distributing water throughout the city. The source of the water is the large colosseum in the north of the city. Max and Brendan make it in as well, Brendan looking impressed. Brendan: Ian wasn’t kidding about an oasis in the desert. If he lived here, I don’t know why he’d ever leave! Max: I bet I do. He just couldn’t stay in one place for too long. Crystal runs over to a stream by the Pokémon Center, bending down and splashing her face with the cool water. She sighs with relief, and washes some of the pink mascara off her face. Max and Brendan head inside the Pokémon Center. Brendan: Hello everyone! The Pokémon Center is empty, yet the lights still flicker on as they sense their movement. Max looks around suspiciously. Max: An entire Pokémon Center empty? Brendan: Well that doesn’t help us. I wonder where everyone is. The two head back outside, seeing Crystal glancing around on edge. Crystal: Guys? Surely a city this big would be filled with people, right? So where are they all? Brendan: None out here? Max: Something’s wrong. There’s no way an entire town just vanishes. Crystal: If this is a Cipher hideout, then I’ll need to heal up my Pokémon. Chansey is the only one really able to battle. Brendan: You’ve been fighting the big guns the last few. You do that. Leave this to me and the kid. Max: (Angry) Stop calling me a kid! I can handle myself just fine! Max takes off running into the city, Brendan chasing after him. Crystal: Brendan! Let him go. Brendan looks back at Crystal, caught off guard by the comment. Brendan: Are you serious? This could be the Cipher hideout we’re looking for! I can’t let him run around by himself! Crystal: I, this is all so real, and it seems like it’s a big deal. But Max is a trainer now, and he needs to feel as if he can fight his own battles. I’m not saying I like it, but wait to see what he finds before keeping him in your sights. Brendan: Ugh! You sound just like Ian. I made a promise to look after him! And I’m going to do just that! Brendan takes off running after Max, Crystal giving an exasperated sigh. Crystal: I tried to be like you, Ian. It just didn’t quite work as I thought it would. A dark purple cloud forms around Crystal, startling her. She tries to scream out, but a muffled yelp occurs instead. When the cloud fades, Crystal is gone. End Scene Max wanders the city in a huff, shoulders shrugged as he’s muttering to himself. Max: Who does Brendan think he is, calling me a kid? I’m a Pokémon Trainer now! None of them let me battle alone! I mean sure, these guys are using Pokémon that attack people, but I can beat them! I know way more than Brendan, and at least as much as Ian! I can handle any situation! Female Voice: Hey, kid! What are you doing?! Max is set off by the word “kid,” turning hostilely. He sees a woman in a pink business suit approach him, as he settles down. Max: Uh, sorry. I was looking for anyone! The whole town is empty! Eximm: Oh, I’m terribly sorry about that! I’m Eximm, the mayor’s secretary. Pretty much everyone in town has gone off to the Realgam Tower! Max: (Suspicious) Realgam Tower? Eximm: It is the pride and joy of our city, designed to increase tourism in Phenac City and in Orre in general! Mayor Es Cade was so excited on its completion that he pretty much dragged the whole town with him! Max: Then what are you doing here? Eximm: (Looking disappointed) Sadly, someone’s got to keep an eye on the town and keep the books running. It’s a shame. Now, come with me! You look like you could do with a meal and a shower! Traveling the desert alone? Max: (Anxious) No, I’m here with my brother. I’m gonna let him know where I am. Eximm: I’m sure he’ll find you with me. I’m the only place with lights on in the city. Now, come along, come along. Eximm leads Max to the mayor’s house, him being wary as they go. They enter the house, it being a luxurious two story house. Max walks inside, as Eximm locks the door behind them. Max reacts instantly, as Eximm pulls the curtains over the windows. Eximm: (Coarsely) To think it’s just a bunch of kids interfering with our plans. When we heard news of strong trainers infiltrating all our strongholds, we thought the IPA had finally been called in. Max: My brother’s looking for me right now. Someone will know I’m missing. Eximm: Don’t worry kid. He’ll join you soon enough. Eximm throws two Pokéballs, choosing Snorunt and Nincada. Nincada chirps angrily at Max, as his aura reader activates and the scanner goes over his eye. Max: (Analyzing) So it’s Nincada. My first solo battle. Ralts! Grimer! Max throws two Pokéballs, choosing Ralts and Grimer. Ralts: (With an angry tone) Ralts. Grimer: (Angrily) Grimer! Max: Ralts, use Shadow Wave! And Grimer, use Shadow Blitz! Eximm: Nincada, Shadow Blitz! Snorunt, Double Team! Grimer and Nincada are encased in dark auras, charging and ramming each other. Ralts forms and fires dark aura energy balls, one hitting Nincada while Snorunt shimmers and disappears to dodge, forming several clones of itself. Eximm: And Blizzard! Max: Ralts, Safeguard! Eximm: And Shadow Shed! Snorunt breathes a Blizzard, the wind knocking over stuff from the shelves to the floor. Ralts forms a silver barrier around them, taking the Blizzard. Nincada lets off a shadow mist that creeps up, and shatters the Safeguard. Blizzard pushes through, freezing Ralts over. Max: Ralts! Get out of there! Eximm: Shadow Blitz and Crunch! Nincada charges with Shadow Blitz, while Snorunt has energy fangs formed around it to attack with Crunch. Grimer maneuvers to take both attack, its body morphing and taking the attack, flowing back and reforming. Max: That was an Acid Armor! Alright Grimer! Hit that Snorunt with Shadow Blitz! Eximm: Double Team! Grimer charges to use Shadow Blitz, as Snorunt uses Double Team to dodge it. Max grins, the light hitting his glasses hiding the methodical look in his eyes. Max: Shadow Shed. And Ralts, you use Shadow Wave! Grimer releases a Shadow Shed, which causes the clones to fade, leaving Snorunt exposed. Ralts leaps over Grimer, firing Shadow Wave. It hits both Snorunt and Nincada, defeating Snorunt. She returns it. Eximm: No! Urragh! Nincada, take them out with Shadow Blitz! Max: Ralts, Shadow Mist! And Grimer, Shadow Blitz! Ralts releases a Shadow Mist, causing Nincada to stop its advance. Grimer rams it with Shadow Blitz, it tumbling back. Max loads a Snag Ball. Max: Go, Snag Ball! Max throws the Snag Ball, it hitting and sucking Nincada in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Max as it shakes violently, then locks as he catches it. Eximm scoffs at that. Eximm: (Nervously) Big deal! You beat me! It’s not like you can get out with me here! The glass on the windows shatter, Eximm reacting instinctively by holding her arms up. Yanmega flies in through the window, fluttering its wings and releasing a Bug Buzz. She holds her ears to drown out the sound, as she unlocks the door and runs out. Brendan sticks his foot out, her tripping over it. Brendan: That’s what you get for messing with my brother. Eximm scurries to her feet and retreats, as Yanmega flies after her. Brendan goes inside, Max petting Ralts and Grimer. Max: Thank you guys. You were both awesome. Max returns them, as Brendan bends down to get at Max’s level, examining him. Brendan: You okay? Max: (Scoffs) Yeah, I’m okay! I just beat her all by myself! I don’t know why you think you need to— Brendan: Crystal’s gone. She wasn’t back by the Pokémon Center. She’s disappeared. I couldn’t risk losing you too. Max: Huh? Brendan: I promised Dad I’d keep you safe. And no matter how stubborn or strong you’ve gotten, you’re not gonna ditch me that easily. Max eyes water for a moment, when he shakes his head to wipe them away. Max: Thanks. Eximm said that everyone was at Realgam Tower, but I don’t believe it for a second. Brendan: Then that begs the question, where did they store the townspeople? Main Events * Ian battles a Shadow Claydol, the results being unknown. * Brendan, Max and Crystal arrive in Phenac City. * Max has his first solo battle and wins. * Max snags a Shadow Nincada. * Max's Grimer relearns Acid Armor. Characters * Max (main character) * Ian * Brendan * Crystal Villains * Cipher ** Eximm Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Latias (Ian's) * Yanmega (Brendan's) * Snorunt (Eximm's) * Krookodile Shadow Pokémon * Onix (Max's) * Ralts (Max's) * Grimer (Max's) * Nincada (Eximm's, snagged by Max) * Claydol Trivia * This episode reveals that the Realgam Tower has been under construction for over 6 years, and has finally been completed. * Ian battling Claydol and Krookodile in the desert is based off their pre-evolved forms being regularly found in deserts in other regions. * Claydol and Krookodile both belong to an unidentified Cipher Admin. * This episode features Max's first solo battle, as every other battle he's had this series has been a tag battle. * The fact that there is no one in Phenac City is based off Pokémon XD, when Cipher replaced the citizens with impostors. * This episode marks the debut of Nincada in the Pokémon Tales franchise. With this, all non-Mythical Pokémon from Gen III have appeared in the franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc